sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shiloh Almeja
Overview Shiloh Almeja is a 16 year old, aqua colored scallop with light blue skin and brown eyes. He stands at a slightly shorter height than his sister, Shelci, and despite being twins, was born about 2 hours after her, making him the younger sibling. While working, Shiloh wears the standard uniform for Federal Investigative Scouts: A deep blue shirt, white vest, goggles, and dark-grey pants. As a patrol unit sent to gain intel and recover targets, He also keeps a hi-tech metal detector in his immediate possession. The bright green unit in the back of the device is a scanner that can analyze samples and reprogram the detector to track other materials and substances. With this, Shiloh is an extremely capable tracker, allowing him to follow trails of trace amounts of blood, nuclear radiation, and other sources. Personality Shiloh is the more cool-headed and nonchalant Almeja sibling. While he adopts a more carefree and "go with the flow" mentality when working on missions, he is certainly far more outgoing and social in safer, public environments. There are very few people that the extroverted scallop-boy can't start a conversation with, and while others may try to take advantage of his affable behavior, he will catch on quickly when one is being disingenuous or manipulative. Many times when dealing with these sort of people, Shiloh will egg them on until he can catch them in a vulnerable spot, beating the other party at their own game and embarrassing them, preferably in public. With this cool demeanor and calm attitude comes with a drawback, however. Shiloh keeps many of his negative emotions repressed, even in solitude. Many people find it hard to "read" and truly befriend Shiloh, leading him to have a plethora of acquaintances but very few individuals who Shiloh can call true friends. By not having many besides his family and distant, childhood friends to speak with, The scallop-boy feels as if that this persona and image he has maintained of being the cheery, mellow quipster is important to being accepted as a member of the various circles of his colleagues. When pushed over the edge, through either anger or agitation, Shiloh will tell himself that this isn't "how he should act", that it's wrong to voice his concern or feel wronged in a situation, which only feeds the cycle of emotions and causes him to be more upset. By the end of this storm of displeasure, he will eventually tire himself out, apologize for his actions, and pretend as if the outburst had never happened, only further puzzling those who have difficulty gauging his personality. Backstory ''Childhood'' Shiloh and Shelci were born to the Almeja family in the city of Spinell to a single mother, Niobe. Their father, Rhode, was a soldier in the ULA (United Lands of Asmodine) was declared MIA. Due to inheritance from her mother, pension from the military, and her own stable job, the family was not in a poor financial position. Even if they had to be frugal and spend wisely, Niobe made sure that there was always a roof above them and food on their plate. Growing up, Shiloh and Shelci were told stories by her mother of their father, and how good of a man he was. This left a lasting impression on the twins, and to this day, they aspire to be like him. ''Super Cool, Secret Agents'' It was not long after they became an eligible age for government work that they started training to become agents. Inspired by their father, both aimed to join the country's federal league of investigation. Shiloh decided to focus more on the detective side of the career; to be sent out to acquire data and locate objects and people of interest. Shelci focused more on the defensive aspect, providing protection and cover for the recon agents and anyone she is sent to protect. The two formed a dynamic duo who would work together on missions and execute their plans almost flawlessly. ''This... Can't Be'' About a year or so after they were recruited into "the force", tragedy struck the siblings. The two were sent as part of an operation on the derelict, West Coast of Asmodine to capture the fugitive "Andy Barclay", an elite politician who was arrested for money laundering, illegal gerrymandering, and even placing a hit on his now-deceased, political opponent, Judy Mesa. One of the officers in that raid happened to be the husband of that political officer, and after catching Barclay, the man ran up to the evil congressman and smashed his face into the wall. The man continued, yelling vile profanities and pummeling the fugitive over and over until Barclay fell to the floor. The twins ran up to Mesa and pulled him off the target, but it was too late. Barclay had died. Mesa was scolded and reprimanded for his lack of control by the head of the league, but to Barclay's family and lawyers, that was not enough. The organization was sued for the mistreatment of Andy Barclay, and the media had an absolute field day, speaking of abuse of power, corruption, and possible tyranny on the part of the League. The team which the Almejas belonged to was disbanded, and the two found themselves with a pink slip and the disdain and scrutiny of the public. They returned home to Spinell, waiting for the chaos to mull over and the public to forget about their scandal. Fighting Style and Abilities ''Fighting Style'' Shiloh is a close-ranged fighter who incorporates martial arts, technology, and weapons in his defenses. While he prefers to leave combat to others, he still has training in self defense and tools that provide enough utility to survive and/or retreat. The scallop boy is a high jumper and is relatively quick on his feet, but struggles against longer ranged and heavy foes, as he relies on kicks and throwing his weight at opponents to inflict damage. ''Abilities'' 'Night-Vision' Shiloh keeps a pair of infrared goggles during missions to help navigate dark areas and nightime excursion. They, however, are a bit grainy and not nearly as reliable or have as much range as his normal eyesight does during the daytime. 'Detecto-hound K3300' Shiloh's metal detector allows him to input a material or chemical to be tracked by the device. While it may not give the precise location of his target, it will lead him in the right direction, sort of like a radar that will grow stronger or weaker depending on how close Shiloh is. It cannot be used to track specific objects or people, but can find trace amounts of a substance (blood, metal, etc.) that he suspects the target may have. 'Aquatic Mobian' As scallops, both Shiloh and Shelci can breathe and navigate underwater indefinitely. However, much of their arsenal and devices many not be waterproof, so many times, they must go unarmed. 'Electro-cussive Grenades' While his throwing distance is relatively short, Shiloh keeps a limited number, perhaps five or six, grenades at a time that can be thrown to either disrupt electronics or stun foes. They, however, are hard to aim, easily dodged, and although the blast is potent, will trigger any sensors and attract attention if used carelessly. Category:Aquatic Mobians Category:Males Category:Scallops